


Amor-tension

by Jencala



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Jealous Sirius Black, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulation, Mutual Pining, Oblivious, Potions Accident, Pranks, Scheming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14301027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jencala/pseuds/Jencala
Summary: Sirius humphed but leaned over the cauldron and inhaled, the scents overpowering his senses and his eyes closing.  A dopey smile spread across his face.  “I smell parchment...the deep woods at night...and chocolate.”He leaned back, opening his eyes, his head still clouded with the wondrous scent and blinked when he saw Marlene, Peter, and James all grinning at him knowingly.Sirius frowned, slow to catch on, and then his eyes widened, realizing why the scent was so familiar and wonderful.  “Oh fuck...Moony!”





	Amor-tension

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WolfstarPups90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for the fabulous Wolfstarpups90. I hope you enjoy!

“I don’t know about this, James.”

 

James rolled his eyes. “Wormtail, how long are we going to watch these two gits dance around each other?”

 

Peter glanced up from the chess game he and James were currently playing and looked towards the couch in the corner of the common room where Remus had been trying to read until Sirius plopped himself down across his lap.  Remus was holding his book over his head and glaring down at Sirius who seemed to be whinging about something before Remus seemed to have enough and pushed Sirius off his lap and onto the floor.

 

“Are you  _ sure  _ they’re in love with each other?” Peter asked doubtfully. “I mean, Moony just dumped Sirius on the floor.”

 

James rolled his eyes.  “Just keep watching. Trust me.”

 

Peter looked back at where their two friends seemed to be arguing until Remus shook his head exasperatedly and lifted his arms again.  Sirius grinned and stretched out on the sofa again, his head in Remus’ lap and reached up, taking Moony’s hand and placing it on his head.  He watched Sirius close his eyes in pleasure as Remus began to run his fingers through Sirius’ hair absentmindedly while turning back to his book in the other hand.  

 

“That’s how they always are though.” Peter said, confused. 

 

“Exactly, Wormy!  Is it normal for two blokes to be so handsy with each other?  Those two are always touching or Pads is in Moony’s lap or  _ something _ ! I mean, just look!”

 

Peter watched as Sirius looked up at Remus while he was reading and a warm grin lit his features before he snuggled more firmly into Remus’ lap, closing his eyes once more.  Remus surreptitiously glanced down at Sirius and two spots of color rose high on his cheeks, a soft smile gracing his face before he bit his lip and turned back to his book, his hand never wavering in petting Sirius’ hair.

 

“Yeah, ok, you may have a point there.” Peter conceded.  “So what do we do?”

 

James’ eyes lit up behind his glasses and he waggled his eyebrows.  “A little clever pranking deviously crafted by their best friends, of course!”

 

oOoOoOoOo

  
  


The next morning Remus went down to breakfast and was surprised to see that James and Peter were already sitting in their customary spots. 

 

“What are you guys doing here so early?”  Remus asked, perplexed. He was used to being the first one up and enjoying a quiet breakfast looking over his notes and homework for the day’s classes until the others came straggling in later. 

 

James grinned, holding out the platter of bacon to Remus as he sat down across from him. “Oh, Wormy and I went to go watch the Ravenclaws practice this morning.  I want to watch their strategy a bit before next week’s game so we can take them down.“

 

Peter nodded, his mouth full of eggs, a bright smile on his face. 

 

_ ‘A bit too bright’ _ , Remus mused.  He looked between both his friends and shook his head.  He knew they were up to something, but he figured he’d be let in on whatever they were planning sooner or later.  

 

Sighing, Remus filled his plate and opened his Potions book to study a bit before class.  He had just about finished eating when he felt someone slide in next to him and a head plop down on his shoulder.

 

“Why do we have to be up so early?” Sirius groaned.

 

Remus smiled wryly, gently nudging Sirius’ head off of his shoulder and passing him the carafe of coffee.  “Some of us have been up a lot longer than you, Pads.”

 

Sirius prepared his coffee to his liking, a touch of cream and two sugars, and took a sip sighing with pleasure before answering. “You’re just a glutton for punishment, Moonbeam.  No need to be up too early for class.”

 

Remus scoffed. “Well, for once, Prongs and Wormy here were up earlier than I was.”

 

“That’s a first!”  Sirius looked at James and Peter, who were suddenly very interested in their breakfasts.  “You two look suspicious. If you pulled any pranks without me I’ll be severely disappointed.”

 

James shook his head.  “No pranks, Pads. Wormy and I just wanted to catch Ravenclaw in action at practice, trying to scope out secrets we can use against them in the next match.”

 

Sirius shrugged. “Well then, I’m glad you didn’t wake me up for that. I need my beauty sleep.”

 

“So is that what’s wrong with your hair this morning?  Not enough  _ beauty  _ sleep?” Peter snorted.  

 

Sirius’ hands shot up to run over his long, raven locks flowing loose to his shoulders and upon discovering not a hair was out of place he narrowed his eyes at Peter.  “Oi, not funny Wormy! No picking on the hair!”

 

The others laughed and Sirius turned to Remus, pouting and fluttering his eyelashes exaggeratedly.  “Moony, tell them to stop laughing at me. You know I need to look pretty, tell me I’m pretty.”

 

Remus rolled his eyes and deadpanned. “Yes, Sirius, you look pretty, you always look pretty.”

 

Sirius grinned, doing his best to ignore the fluttering in his stomach at Remus’ words. 

 

“If you two are done flirting now we need to get to class.”  James teased, standing up and grabbing his books.

 

Remus ducked his head as he stood and collected his books, trying to hide the blush on his cheeks from James’ quip.  “Let’s go, it’s double Potions first and we don’t want to be late.”

 

Sirius downed what was left of his coffee and grabbed a piece of toast before scrambling to follow his friends out of the Great Hall.  There was always a benefit to walking behind them; this way none of them could see him admiring Remus’ lithe form from behind.

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 

An hour later found all four Marauders at their tables in the Potions lab, trying to successfully brew the potion Professor Slughorn had set for them that day.  Learning years earlier that it was best to separate some of the boys worked in James and Peter’s favor that morning.

 

“Of all the luck Sluggie would have us brewing Amortentia today.”James whispered to Peter.

 

Peter grinned at his lab partner, thankful that the Professor had realized he and James could be trusted to work together even if he had split the others up. “It’s as if he’s helping our plan along!

 

James watched the other two slyly while he stirred their cauldron.  Sirius was working diligently on his potion with his partner Marlene, but kept sneaking glances to where Remus was working a table ahead with his partner Gideon Prewett.  

 

“It’s like Merlin himself is helping this along.” James whispered to Pete. “This particular potion and the fact that Gid has made it quite clear he has a crush on our Moony are just an extra blessing, Wormy, my boy.  You ready to do this?”

 

Peter nodded and James squared his shoulders and wandered up to the front of the classroom to ask Slughorn a question.  Peter watched for a few moments as James engaged their professor in conversation until he saw James scratch his nose, their appointed signal. Then, as agreed, Peter dropped his mortar and pestle and cried out as if in pain, hopping around as if the mortar had landed on his foot.  

 

When everyone turned to look at him, James made his way back to their station, quickly dropping a lacewing fly into Remus and Gideon’s cauldron as he passed, thankful that Wormtail’s distraction had worked and no one saw him do it.  

 

When James reached his table, Peter straightened and let out a sigh of relief.  “I’m alright, no harm done!” He smiled at the professor and the rest of the class.  

 

Slughorn called the class back to work and began to circle and check his student’s potions.  Just as the professor turned to Remus’ table, Gideon added their final ingredient and stirred three times clockwise.  Remus leaned over the cauldron, and saw it bubble instead of settle into the pearly pink sheen it was supposed to have.  

 

Gideon barely got out “What the -” when the potion exploded, covering both Remus and Gideon in the pink concoction.  

 

Slughorn rushed over, vanishing the mess with his wand and tutting that the boys should have followed the instructions more carefully.  Remus and Gideon were both trying to wipe the spilled potion from their faces with conjured linens when Remus lifted his left hand to swipe at more of the mess. 

 

“Oi, watch it, Remus!”  Gideon cried, his right arm moving with Remus’ left.  

 

Both boys stared, mouths agape, as they realized Gideon’s right arm was stuck to Remus’ left. 

 

“Bloody hell, Professor, we’re stuck!”  Remus cried.

 

Slughorn vanished the potion covering the boys with a flick of his wand and examined the boys’ arms.  “Hmmm...I’ve never seen Amortentia do this!” He prodded the skin along their exposed forearms where the boys were seemingly attached, murmuring a few different spells before sighing and shaking his head.  

 

“I’m sorry gentlemen, but you’re going to have to visit the infirmary and see what Madame Pomfrey can do to reverse this.”  

 

Remus sighed, collecting his things as best he could one-handed.  Sirius rushed over to help him place his things in his satchel and Remus smiled at him.  “Thanks, Padfoot.”

 

Sirius grinned and was about to respond when Gideon spoke up. 

 

“Well at least it’s you I’m stuck to, Remus.”  Gideon said, eyeing the lanky boy up and down with a smirk on his face. “Maybe we’ll get to know each other a bit better.”

 

Remus blushed at Gideon’s blatant flirting, chuckling.  “I think we know each other pretty well after living in the same tower for seven years, Gid.”

 

“Oh, but I think we can become much closer, don’t you?” Gideon winked.

 

Remus rolled his eyes, laughing, and turned to grab his satchel from Sirius, but stopped when he saw Sirius’ eyes narrowed and his face flushed.  “Sirius, you alright?”

 

Sirius tore his angry gaze from Gideon who smiled sweetly at him and looked at Remus. “Me?  I’m fine, are you? Does it hurt? Do you want me to come with you to see Madame Pomfrey?”

 

“There will be no need for that, Mr. Black.”  Professor Slughorn assured, shooing Sirius back to his table.  “Get back to your potions everyone, Mr. Prewett and Mr. Lupin will be just fine.”

 

Remus shrugged at Sirius and walked out the door, Gideon close to his side, as Sirius watched, jaw clenched. 

 

“If you’re done with your fit of jealousy, Sirius, maybe you could help me test our potion?”

 

Sirius startled, turning to Marlene.  “What? I’m not jealous!”

 

Marlene chuckled. “Sure you’re not.  I mean I always glare daggers at anyone flirting with my best mate too.”

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, McKinnon.”

 

Marlene watched Sirius stir the potion one final time and shook her head.  “Look Sirius, whether you admit it or not, you’ve got a thing for our dear Remus.  It’s not a big deal since he so obviously fancies you as well, but you might want to make a move soon. Before Gideon does.”

 

Sirius’ jaw dropped. “What?  I don’t...we...Remus doesn’t...fuck. Gideon likes him, doesn’t he?”

 

Marlene rolled her eyes. “You’d have to be blind not to see it. From  _ any  _ of the three of you really.”

 

“Let’s just test the potion, alright?” Sirius sighed. 

 

Marlene shrugged and beckoned their professor over who promptly dropped a leaf into their cauldron to test it.  

 

He smiled genially as he sniffed the potion and admired it’s pearlescent sheen.  “Perfect! Well done, both of you. Now take a whiff and tell me what you smell.”

 

Marlene bent over first, inhaling deeply, a slow smile spreading across her face. “I smell honeysuckle, strawberries, and a spring meadow.”  She leaned back and grinned at her girlfriend Dorcas, who blushed and winked at her. 

 

“Very good, very good.  Now you, Mr. Black.”

 

Sirius humphed but leaned over the cauldron and inhaled, the scents overpowering his senses and his eyes closing.  A dopey smile spread across his face. “I smell parchment...the deep woods at night...and chocolate.”

 

He leaned back, opening his eyes, his head still clouded with the wondrous scent and blinked when he saw Marlene, Peter, and James all grinning at him knowingly.  

 

Sirius frowned, slow to catch on, and then his eyes widened, realizing why the scent was so familiar and wonderful.  “Oh fuck... _ Moony _ !”

 

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

  
  


Sirius was sprawled on the couch in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, one arm slung over his face as he tried to ignore James and Peter teasing him.

 

“I just still can’t believe you didn’t realize it, Padfoot!”  James chuckled. “You have to be the most oblivious person to ever exist.”

 

“I get it, I get it. I’m thick and whatever else you want to say about me. Can we just figure out what the hell I’m supposed to do about it now?”  Sirius whinged.

 

“Ask him out obviously,” Peter stated.

 

Sirius lowered his arm and stared at Peter, one eyebrow quirked. “Really, Wormy?  You think it’s that simple?”

 

“I don't see why not.” Peter shrugged. “You fancy him, he fancies you, stop being a twat and ask him out before someone else does.”

 

Sirius rolled his eyes.  “First, you can’t be sure he does fancy me. Second, he’s one of my best mates and a fellow Marauder.  What if we do date and it bollocks up our friendship?”

 

“Godric, you really are oblivious, mate.” James laughed. “It is blatantly obvious to anyone who sees you two together that Moony is arse over head for you too!  As for the friendship, well, you’ll just have to make sure it doesn’t affect it. Personally, I think you are both made for each other and that it won’t even be an issue.”

 

Sirius sighed. “I wish I had your confidence in this, Prongs. I just don’t want to fuck this up.  It’s  _ Moony _ .”

 

“What’s Moony?”

 

Sirius jumped, almost falling off the couch as he realized both Remus and Gideon were standing behind him.  “Oh, hi Moony!” Sirius sat up, face flushed from embarrassment, making room on the couch for the other two to join them.  “We were just wondering if Madam Pomfrey had managed to unstick you yet.”

 

Remus held up their joined arms and shook his head, sitting down next to Sirius as Gideon sat on Remus’ other side.  “No such luck yet. Good news is Madam Pomfrey thinks it should wear off in the next few hours.” 

 

“Ah, but I’m so enjoying spending all this time with Remus here.”  Gideon exclaimed, nudging Remus’ shoulder. He grinned as he saw Remus blush.  “I’m learning so much about him I never knew.”

 

“Like what?” Sirius bit out, jaw tight.

 

“Well I’m sure it’s all old news to you lads as you spend so much time with our lovely Prefect here, but it’s been quite the experience being glued to his side.” Gideon waggled his eyebrows. “Made that bathroom break quite interesting, wouldn’t you say, Remus?”

 

Remus flushed darkly, closing his eyes. “Shut it, Gid, you’re just trying to embarrass me now.”

 

Sirius narrowed his eyes, glaring at Gideon.  “You had to go to the  _ bathroom  _ together?”

 

Gideon smirked, taking obvious delight in Sirius’ anger. “Well when nature calls…”

 

James saw Sirius about to snap and quickly intervened. “So did you guys manage to eat lunch or were you stuck in the infirmary the whole time?”

 

“Madam Pomfrey had a house elf bring up some sandwiches for us while she tried a few different things to get us seperated.” Remus said.

 

“Thankfully sandwiches are easy to eat with one hand.” Gideon offered. “Of course, it was kind of cozy up there, just Remus and I, eating lunch. Almost like a date, wouldn’t you say, Remus?”

 

Remus rolled his eyes and shoved Gideon’s shoulder good-naturedly.  “You’re impossible.”

 

Sirius hated the blatant flirting and wanted nothing more than to hex Gideon.  “I thought you said Madam Pomfrey was there.”

 

Remus looked at him curiously. “She was.  Gideon’s just taking the piss.”

 

“Getting jealous I’m infringing on your territory, Black?”  Gideon smirked, looking pointedly at Sirius.

 

Sirius leaned forward sneering. “Remus isn’t anyone’s  _ territory _ , Prewett.” 

 

Remus looked between the two of them bewildered.  He knew Gideon had a little crush on him; he had made it plainly obvious many times and Remus had gently turned him down for a date once before explaining he thought they were better off as friends.  Gideon had taken it well, but had made the comment that he hoped Remus wasn’t waiting around for Sirius because the latter’s head was so far up his own arse that he’d be waiting forever. Remus had been taken aback and chided Gideon for insulting one of his best friends, but since then had secretly worried that everyone could see he harbored feelings for Sirius.  

 

He and Sirius had a very tactile relationship and sometimes he thought there was more to it on Sirius’ end that just friendship, but he knew it was just wishful thinking on his part. 

 

Right now though Remus couldn’t help but think that Sirius was acting incredibly jealous of Gideon and it made the butterflies in his stomach that were always present when Sirius was around act up even more.

 

“That’s right,” Remus said, deliberately drenching his words in bitter sarcasm. “I’m not anyone’s territory so I’d appreciate if you two wouldn’t act like I’m a dog bone to be fighting over.”

 

Remus looked at Gideon first who threw up his free hand in a placating gesture and then turned to Sirius, one eyebrow raised.  

 

Sirius met Remus’ green eyes and his breath caught.  How had he not realized before how he truly felt about Remus?  He nodded his acquiescence to his friend, but his thoughts were miles away.  

 

He had always known his relationship with Remus was different than with the other Marauders, but he attributed that to the fact that he felt protective over Moony because Remus feared the wolf inside him and how he needed him to know he was more than just the monster he turned into once a month.  Sure, he was more tactile with Remus, but he was affectionate with all of his friends. He and Moony were just more so, it’s how they were. 

 

And if he had occasionally indulged in lurid fantasies about his friend he reasoned a lot of blokes fantasized about their mates.  More than once he hadn’t been able to resist sliding a hand down his pants behind his closed bed curtains when his thoughts had turned to Remus’ slim but toned form.  He had envisioned the amber bleeding into the green eyes the way they did when the wolf became too strong or Remus’ emotions ran high, staring down at him full of passion and he couldn’t help but wrap a hand around his cock and bring himself off to thoughts of what those full, pink lips could do to him.  He had come with Remus’ name on his lips carefully concealed by a well-placed silencing charm often, but had never thought as to  _ why _ .

 

He had attributed it all to hormones and proximity, but now watching his friend talk to the others, the firelight casting shadows across his ruggedly handsome face, and making the gold in his tawny curls shine, he felt his heart clench.  It wasn’t just hormones or a crush; he was bloody  _ in love _ with Remus.  

 

James saw the stunned expression on his best mate’s face and leaned closer to him, speaking softly. “Pads, are you alright?”  

 

Sirius startled out of his thoughts and nodded at James.  “Fine, Prongs, just thinking.”

 

James looked at him skeptically, but turned back to the conversation.  

 

Remus stood up, pulling Gideon with him without thinking.  “Oh sorry, Gid! I’ve got a Prefect meeting to get to. I guess you’re going to have to come with me.”

 

“That’s definitely not a problem.  Gives me more of an excuse to ogle you while you act all swotty.” Gideon smirked.  “I do love a man who exerts authority.”

 

“That’s it!” Sirius stood and faced Gideon, his expression mutinous. “Stop flirting with Moony and stop talking about ogling him like he’s a bloody piece of meat!” 

 

The others stared dumbfounded as Gideon and Sirius faced off.  

 

Gideon stepped closer to Sirius and grinned mischievously.  “What’s it to you, Sirius? Afraid of a little competition? At least I’m man enough to admit I’m interested in Remus instead of getting jealous and just constantly flirting and toying with him, hiding behind the pretense of just being friends.”

 

Sirius clenched his jaw, trying to calm his racing heart.  He couldn’t back down, not now, not when it mattered. He just hoped the others were right and Moony did feel more than just friendship for him.  

 

He felt a hand on his arm and turned to see Remus looking at him apprehensively.  “Sirius? It’s alright, I don’t mind Gid flirting and I can handle myself.”

 

“But  _ I _ mind.” Sirius ground out, hoping he wasn’t making the biggest mistake of his life.  “I don’t want anyone else to flirt with you or look at you like that but  _ me _ .”

 

Remus opened his mouth and closed it several times, trying to formulate a response, but couldn’t.  He could only watch as Sirius stepped closer, stopping until he was directly in front of Remus.

 

Sirius took a deep breath and gathered his infamous Gryffindor courage and stared into Remus’ eyes hopefully. “I...I fancy you, Moony.  A lot.”

 

Remus’ eyes widened. “You, you’re just...Sirius, you can’t. I mean, you don’t really mean that, you’re just…”  

 

Sirius saw Remus floundering for words and decided to go for broke.  “Fuck this.” 

 

He wrapped a hand around Remus’ neck and tugged him close, capturing his lips in a fierce kiss.  He tried to convey everything he felt in the kiss, but he could only revel in the feeling of Remus’ soft lips against his own.  His heart skipped a beat when he felt Remus return the kiss, his lips parting on a sigh and Sirius pressed his advantage, slipping his tongue between the silken lips and sliding it against Remus’. 

 

Remus wrapped his arms around Sirius’ waist to pull him even closer, neither even noticing the cheers of their friends and the others in the common room or Gideon stumble as the arm attached to Remus was pulled towards Sirius’ back.  

 

Sirius angled his head to deepen the kiss and relished the small moan that escaped Remus’ mouth until he heard a throat being cleared nearby.  He pulled back slightly and gazed as Remus opened his eyes and stared at him, slightly dazed. 

 

“Not that I don’t appreciate a bit of romance, but would you two mind not going at it until we’re not attached?  I really don’t fancy a threesome in the middle of the common room.” Gideon held his arm up, still firmly attached to Remus’.

 

Sirius and Remus broke apart sheepishly, but Sirius placed a possessive arm around Remus’ waist. “Uh, sorry about that, Gid.”

 

Gideon shrugged, giving the pair a forced smile smile.  “Eh, it is what it is, but I’d appreciate it if you’d save any more snogging until we’re unstuck.”

 

James stood up and smiled sheepishly.  “I think I can help with that.” He flicked his wand towards Remus and Gideon and murmured a spell, instantly separating the two. 

 

Sirius stared at him incredulously.  “It was you!? You did this?”

 

James shrugged, an unapologetic grin on his face. “Well Wormy and I decided you two wankers needed a push in the right direction before you drove us all spare with the unresolved sexual tension.”

 

“Did you really think I got up early to watch a Ravenclaw practice?” Peter laughed. “We had to tweak the spell a bit and get the lacewing fly Prongs dropped in their cauldron for it to work right.”

 

Sirius glared at them incredulously. “You twats!”

 

Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ chest.  “Pads?” Remus quirked a brow. “I’m not really complaining if this is the result.”

 

Sirius’ expression softened and he smiled at Remus. “You do have a point.” He conceded. “Um, Moony, can we talk?   _ Privately _ ?”

 

Remus nodded and followed Sirius up the stairs to their dorm, ignoring the catcalls of their friends and James’ shout of “Not on my bed, please!”

 

Sirius ushered Remus into their room first and closed the door behind him.  They stood for a moment just staring at each other.

 

“Pads…” Remus began. “Did you really mean what you said downstairs? You fancy me?”

 

Sirius took a deep breath and shook his head. “No. I didn’t.”

 

He watched Remus’ shoulders sag and his expression darken so he spoke hurriedly. “I don’t fancy you - I’m  _ in love _ with you.”

 

Remus eyes widened and before he could say anything else Sirius found himself pressed against the door, Remus’ mouth on his and his hands tangled in Sirius’ hair.  

 

Sirius groaned, wrapping his arms around the slimmer boy and pulling him flush against himself.  He sucked in a harsh breath when Remus’ lips left his and slid hotly across his jaw, trailing down his neck to suckle the stubbled skin. 

 

“Fuck... _ Remus _ .”  Sirius sunk his fingers into the tawny curls and arched his neck to grant him more access, bucking his hips against Remus’ when he latched on to Sirius’ earlobe, gently biting, his breath hot against his ear.

 

“I’m in love with you, too.”  Remus whispered, alternating between nipping and kissing Sirius’ neck.

 

Sirius’ head swam at the declaration, his senses overwhelmed by Remus’ ministrations. He ran his hands down the other boy’s back to firmly grip his arse and rocked his hips, moaning as his already hard cock brushed Remus’ through their clothes.  “Godric, I want you so much.”

 

“Too many clothes.” Remus ground out, his fingers already unbuttoning Sirius’ shirt.  

 

They tore at each other’s clothing, fingers fumbling in their haste, taking longer to stop for heated kisses as they slipped out of each item.  “Bed,  _ now _ .”  Remus growled.  

 

Sirius shivered at the commanding tone, his mouth seeking Remus’ again as they stumbled to the nearest bed.  Sirius fell back onto the bed behind him and pulled Remus down on top of him, his hands roaming over every inch of taut skin he could reach.  

 

Remus tore his mouth away from Sirius’ and slid his hands down Sirius’ chest,  hooking his thumbs into the edge of Sirius’ pants and slid them down his legs, tossing them behind him, his eyes never leaving Sirius’.  Sirius’ heart raced as he watched Remus slide his own pants down and kick them off to the side, leaving them both completely naked.

 

He wanted to explore every inch of Remus’ skin with his eyes and tongue, but ,before he could move, Remus was on him again, his mouth hungry and demanding.  The first slide of Remus’ thick cock against his own left Sirius dizzy with want. His hands slid down Remus’ back and gripped his arse, rocking his hips up and hissing as their pricks slid together.

 

Remus groaned, biting Sirius’ bottom lip as he reached down and wrapped a hand around Sirius’ aching cock.  “I’ve wanted this for so long.” 

 

Sirius looked up into Remus’ amber eyes, the green almost completely gone, and his heart soared.  “I’m yours, Moony, all yours.” He arched up as Remus’ hand pumped his cock slowly, his thumb brushing across the head.  

 

Sirius slid a hand between them, reaching for Remus’ prick, his eyes widening as he felt the thick, long length in his head.  “Fuck, Moony, you’re huge.”

 

Remus smirked, his eyes hooded with pleasure as Sirius’ hand worked him. “Is that bad?”

 

“No, it’s bloody brilliant.” Sirius surged up, kissing him fiercely for a moment before pulling back.  “I want to suck you.”

 

Remus bit his lip, staring at Sirius, his pupils blown wide with lust.  “Then suck me.”

 

Sirius grinned and flipped their positions, startling a laugh out of Remus, before sliding down Remus’ chest, pressing kisses to every inch of skin on the way to his prize.  He traced a scar on his stomach with his tongue and bit down on Remus’ hip bone playfully before he nuzzled the curly, blond hair at his groin, inhaling the spicy musk. 

 

He grinned up at Remus who watched him with an almost feral look, his fingers digging into the bedsheets, and licked a stripe up the underside of Remus’ thick, long, cock.  He dipped back down and traced the fat vein up the impressive length and then, eyes still locked on Remus’, took the mushroomed tip into his mouth. 

 

Remus cursed, his breath hitching as he watched Sirius take his prick into his mouth, the pink lips stretched impossibly wide to accommodate his girth.  Sirius took as much as he could down his throat, wrapping a hand around the base and pumping in time to the rhythm he set with his mouth. 

 

Remus reached down and threaded his fingers into Sirius’ hair, fighting to control himself and not just fuck into that pretty mouth.  He groaned as Sirius sped up his pace, the suction of his mouth almost too much. He watched through hooded eyes as Sirius ground his own hips into the mattress seeking friction.

 

“Fuck... _ Pads _ ...I want to taste you.”

 

Sirius’ movements stuttered and he looked back up at Remus, his mouth sliding up Remus’ cock until he released him with a sinful-sounding pop.  

 

Remus beckoned him closer.  “Come here.” 

 

Sirius could not figure out how he did it so quickly, but he soon found himself flipped around, laying on his side with Remus’ gorgeous, large prick still in front of him.  Remus slid down and wrapped a hand around Sirius’ aching cock, his tongue swirling around the tip before swallowing him almost to the root. 

 

Sirius cursed, his breath ragged at the feeling of Remus hot mouth around his prick.  Remus reached around his hip and gripped his arse to tug him closer, and Sirius almost lost control when he felt himself hit the back of Remus’ throat.  

 

Remus slid his mouth up Sirius’ prick, slipping off to murmur “Fuck, you taste so good,” before he started to suck him in earnest.  Sirius reached out blindly and grasped Remus’ cock, the need to have him in his mouth overwhelming. 

 

They worked in tandem, suckling each other, their movements stuttering when the other tried a new angle or the suction increased.  Sirius felt his orgasm near, and he tried to warn Remus, but Remus must have sensed it and took Sirius as far down his throat as he could and hummed, the vibrations sending Sirius over the edge with a shout only muffled by Remus’ prick in his own mouth. 

 

Remus pulled back as Sirius came, his lips still firmly wrapped around the tip of Sirius’ weeping cock and swallowed the viscous fluid.  He couldn’t help the stuttering of his own hips as he fucked Sirius’ pliant mouth, pulling off only to cry out, “Fuck, Sirius...I’m going to come!”

 

Sirius, still dazed from his own orgasm, wrapped his lips more firmly around Remus’ cock and swirled his tongue, groaning as the bitter cum hit the back of his throat.   He lapped up every ounce of Remus’ release, relishing the shudder that ran through his lover’s body when he was spent. 

 

Afterwards, they lay back panting for breath, hands reaching out to grasp each other’s.  When Sirius regained some feeling in his limbs he crawled up to lay beside Remus, his arms wrapping around the other boy’s torso.  

 

Their eyes met and Remus leaned down and captured Sirius’ lips in a sweet kiss.  Sirius pulled back with a soft smile. “That was amazing.”

 

Remus grinned, his hand brushing the hair from Sirius’ face.  “Why didn’t we do this sooner?”

 

Sirius sighed, resting his chin on Remus’ chest.  “Because, apparently, I’m a dense twat.”

 

“What matters is that we’re here now.”  Remus assured him. 

 

Sirius ran a hand down Remus’ cheek. “I really do love you, Moony.”

 

Remus felt as if his heart would burst. “I love you too, Pads.  So much.”

 

Just as Sirius reached up to press their lips together again, the door opened and they heard two screams and the door shutting again. They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

 

“I think we forgot to lock the door.”  Remus managed, trying to stop laughing.

 

“Oi!  You two need to learn how to lock a bloody door, you horny mutts!”  James called from the other side of the door. 

 

They heard Peter groan. “Prongs, I don’t think we thought this plan through too well.”

 

Sirius and Remus laughed again before their lips met once more and all thoughts of James and Peter were lost.  

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my lovely alpha Starstruck4Moony and beta DrayPotter who fix my many, many, many errors!
> 
> Reviews are love!
> 
> Make sure you follow me on Tumblr at JenCala


End file.
